When a user of a device wishes to access items with restricted access that are hosted by a host system, such as webpages containing content that requires payment, the user typically has to overcome a paywall erected by the host system. Such a paywall usually requires the user to fill out online forms and supply payment information and personal information. However, this paywall creates a very high ‘barrier to entry’ to the user and might deter many users from purchasing restricted access items from a host system. There are many risks and inconveniences involved in accessing the restricted access items through a paywall, such as abuse of the payment information, misuse of the personal information and disclosure of the information to third parties. Furthermore, the paywall typically requires registration information such as a login name and password, which requires the user to remember the login credentials for every host system. Therefore, many users to do not cross this paywall, thus reducing the potential revenue for the host systems.